


get my motor running

by aheadfullofdreams89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Cars, Connor fixes everything, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Masturbation, Motorcycles, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex on a Car, Sexy Times, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and looks good while doing it, hot and steamy, human!AU, mechanic!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89
Summary: Human! AUYou are on your way home from a family celebration when your car breaks down, oh no! Lucky for you there’s a repair shop nearby. And the cute mechanic is more than happy to help you out of your misery.And there's a whole lot more that his hands can do besides fixing cars...
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU idea from [connr-trash](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/connr-trash/189464628610) that I was fortunately allowed to use as an inspiration for a new fic. So, thank you again Raven for making my imagination run wild! 
> 
> Fem!Reader. Not beta’d, any spelling errors are totally mine.

The streets were almost too empty even for a very, very early monday morning, rush hour still a few hours away.

Oh, you would have loved to still be in bed too and not on the road but no, you were currently on your way home from a short visit to your relatives. Your aunt had celebrated a milestone birthday on saturday and insisted you drive all the way down to be part of the festivities. They saw you too rarely anyway since you moved to Detroit.  
And really, that was kinda the point, wanting to get as far away from that chaotic bunch as possible. Escape the family that seemingly was just interested in when you would finally settle down and find yourself a man to make beautiful babies with.

You huffed. That speech had been brought up again on saturday no matter how politely you tried to turn the conversation into another direction. They couldn’t understand that it was kind of a sensitive topic for you after your last relationship went tits up.  
According to them all you needed was to go out more, maybe change your wardrobe a little. You were such a pretty girl and if you would just put a little more effort into yourself… you were not getting any younger, dear! Yes, well thank you for nothing!  
And that was when you gave up defending yourself over and over again and just let them get their share of well-meant but offensive advice off their chest, trying not to listen too closely to what they were so eager tell you.

At the first chance on sunday you took off again. You felt a weight being lifted from your mind when you saw them getting smaller in the rearview mirror.  
You had driven through the whole night and couldn’t wait to get home. Smiling when you passed the city limit sign. You would flop face down onto your bed and forget about this horrible trip.

Some music would have been nice to keep you awake right now but the radio had gone silent some 50 miles ago. Your gaze flicked to the dashboard. Had the lights always been this dim? And since when was the battery light on? You grumbled under your breath. You hadn’t even noticed… until now.  
Oh please, no.  
You felt something shift, the steering wheel rattling slightly and your heart began to flutter.  
“No, please. This can’t be happening right now”, you whined.  
No. Nononononononooo!

You turned off at the next exit, praying to St. Christopher that the car wouldn’t conk out just now. You were so close to your destination! Almost there!  
With trembling hands and a racing mind you saw the sign of an auto repair shop not too far from where you were. Maybe you could still make it there, which would at least save you the costs of a wrecking service.

A silent mantra on your lips _just a little further, just a little further, just a little further_ you followed the direction signs into a mostly industrial part of the city while your car gave out more and more. You drove the last few yards through the opened steel gate onto the deserted parking lot of the repair shop.  
As if on cue your car stuttered miserably one last time like it was taking its dying breath and then it went dead silent. You turned the ignition key but there was nothing. It didn’t even try to start up.  
“SHIT!”  
You slapped the steering wheel repeatedly and let out a string of frustrated whimpers and curses.  
“Just what I needed… Damn it!”

You looked up to see the old brick building of the shop, the garage doors were still closed.  
It had definitely seen better times. The bricks were washed out as were the letters of the sign above it. Various wheels, hubcaps and crates were piled in different corners of the lot, motor oil stains and weeds decorating the ground. You could only hope that “Hank’s Garage” was still open for business and not as seedy from the inside as it was from the outside.

You glanced at your watch. 5:34am. Great. It could take some time until someone came to open up here.  
It wasn’t dark anymore, the sun had begun to rise a few minutes back but it wasn’t exactly the most frequented part of the city and the thought of waiting alone in your car made you just that bit uneasy. Plus you were dead tired. And you looked the part as a check in the mirror confirmed.  
You were glad that it at least wasn’t cold here in the middle of june.

Checking your phone you thought about who you could call right now. To say you were back home, to keep you company on the line or to come and give you a ride home. Most of your contacts would probably be still asleep now. Or on vacation. Or just acquaintances, not suitable for that kind of call. At work nobody would be expecting you by 8 am either since you were on vacation still.  
Darn it. You had to make it through on your own you guessed.  
Well, it could always be worse now couldn’t it?

▲▲▲

After checking your mails, scrolling through your social feeds and a few news sites you decided to get out of the car and get some fresh air to keep your eyelids from drooping and inhale new oxygen into your tired system. The everyday noises became louder some time ago as the city woke up, people going on about their lives. You heard so many cars start up and drive off, the banging of infinite car doors seemed louder than usual, like they were taunting you. Only your car kicked the bucket. You sighed deeply. Unfair was the right word for that.  
It was 8:16 am now. That Hank-guy could really hurry up if anyone asked you.

You walked around your car, barely able to keep yourself from kicking the tires for good measure but you knew it wouldn’t do any good. So instead you decided on leaning against the passenger door.  
Then you heard the rumble of an engine approaching. Nearer than the ones before. Maybe, just maybe the owner finally came by and would put you out of your misery.

And then it came into view. A motorcycle approaching the parking lot, on it a slender figure, fully clad in tough black leather worker boots, a dark pair of jeans, black biker jacket and motorcycle helmet with a dark tinted visor.

The engine roared again and the biker, you supposed it was a he from his body language, drove by you before coming to a halt beside the garage doors not too far from you. Seemed to be another customer. It would have been to good to be true right?  
You looked after him for lack of anything better to do and because you already had counted every pebble on the ground, not literally, but you certainly would have had the time for that. He stopped the engine and put the kickstand down, then took off his helmet while he was still sitting on the polished and shined desert sled.

Your heart skipped a beat at the sight and in that moment you understood the meaning of the word ‘lovestruck’. Hidden under that helmet was the most handsome face you’ve seen in a good long while. A guy in his late twenties to early thirties revealed himself. With dark brown hair, that was cropped shorter on the sides and left longer on the top of his head, curling slightly. A few hairs sticking out, just inviting you to run your hands through and smooth them down. But he did that job himself, bringing his hand up and casually carding his gloved fingers through the thick strands. It matched his gorgeous chocolate colored, bright eyes. A chiselled jaw and high cheekbones dotted with freckles, you could imagine running your fingertips over for hours. Lips so pink and soft-looking, just begging to be kissed. A shiver ran down your spine and you tried to clear your head, knowing you’ve been caught staring.  
Wow, since when were you so obsessed with outer appearances? And so thirsty?  
Probably since the last time you’ve seen such a fine specimen. When was that again?

He shook his head, making a stray lock of his hair fall onto his forehead like it belonged there, giving him a somewhat irresistible boyish charm. He hung the helmet on a handlebar.  
“Can I help you”, he called out to you, a pleasant smile on his features while he got off the bike, showing of his long, lean legs in the process and taking off his fingerless black leather gloves to put them in the back pocket of his jeans. Why did he have to tilt his head all cute-like?

You needed a moment to comprehend the words, having been focused so intently on the velvety timbre of his voice. And the legs. And where they ended.  
“Uhm… yes. Yeah. I hope you can”, you stammered, fidgeting with the sleeve of your shirt, running a hand up and down your forearm while he came a few steps closer to you.  
“I broke down… I mean. No, not me of course. My car did. This stupid thing here won’t start anymore.”  
You knew you were talking way too fast, so you tried to hide the blush creeping up from your neck to your cheeks by turning around to your car.  
His smile grew even wider, which brought out such beautiful dimples.  
Gah! Why did he have to be so cute? In what universe was it fair and legal for someone to look like that?  
“Then you’ve come to the right place. My name is Connor. I run this repair shop”, he said and pointed with a thumb over his shoulder at the building, a lopsided grin on his face.  
“I’m sure I can get your motor running.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve just met the young mechanic at the repair shop, who is trying his best to help you out of your situation. But in the process he turns your world upside down, making your head spin.

━━━━━━━▲▲▲━━━━━━━

You gulped. Hard. Feeling your mouth going dry, your eyes wide.  
Did he… did he really just say that?! He couldn’t possibly have been more suggestive now could he? But the look on his face said otherwise, wide puppy eyes looking at you all innocent-like and proud of himself.  
Maybe you read too much into it with your over-tired brain not functioning properly right now, coming up only with dirty thoughts about this angel-faced guy in front of you. But you’d be damned if it wasn’t too easy to think about him like that. God, since when were you that needy?

Locking these thoughts up you remembered your manners. You hadn’t introduced yourself yet.  
“My name is (Y/N)… (L/N). But (Y/N) is alright. Uhm, so… do you think you could take a look at my scrap heap? I’m really dependent on it.”  
You tried to calm your nerves, talking without stumbling over your words and without that shakiness in your voice would be a good start. Connor nodded slowly, taking a look at your car before his gaze flicked back to you.  
“Sure, (Y/N). Will do. Just let me open up here and I’ll pop the hood to see what’s what.”  
“Oh, great, thank you so much! You’re a real lifesaver.”  
A relieved sigh escaping you while your lips curved up into a slightly nervous smile.

He grinned at that before he fished for a big keyring on a chain by his belt and went to open the big garage doors. When he stretched up, his shirt and jacket rode up just enough to reveal a patch of soft, creamy-white skin just above his waistband. You tried your hardest not to stare and wet your lips. And failed miserably.

Connor had disappeared into the garage with the promise to be back shortly. He was most likely getting some tools. You were nowhere near a mechanic and up a creek without a paddle when it came to a malfunction of your car. You knew where to pour new oil into when the little genie-lamp light blinked but to your shame that was about everything. And right now you felt like the incarnation of a damsel in distress. Which wasn’t a position you felt comfortable in to be honest, thinking you were pretty independent and doing fine by yourself mostly. At least in other aspects of your life. It wasn’t your strong suit to be asking for help, admitting a weakness. It kinda wounded your pride.

You pinched the bridge of your nose and stifled another yawn, rolling your head to let your neck crack.  
Your car breaking down was the last thing you had needed now and you could only hope the repair wouldn’t be too pricey.

That’s when Connor came back out, having gotten rid of his leather jacket, now sporting a plain black v-neck t-shirt. The dogtags on his chest twinkled in the early morning sunlight, the toolbox in his hand rattling.  
“Sorry to keep you waiting but now I’m all ears. Let’s open it up and figure out what’s wrong with this baby”, Connor said and asked you to press the hood release inside your car before opening and securing it.  
He leaned over the engine, checking for the most common and obvious errors probably before getting to work. You stood a little to the side, not at all intentionally choosing a position from where you had a good view of his fine rear. Nope, not at all intentional you kept telling yourself.

Connor groaned a little and you heard him mumble something to himself before taking out what looked like a jaw-spanner and then the scratch of metal on metal. Some clanking here and there accompanied his quick check.  
“Huh”, he said but more to himself than anyone else while coming up again.  
Connor threw an apologetic look your way, scrunching up his nose.  
“I can’t say anything for sure now. I have to put your car on the hoist and take a closer look but it might take a while.”

Oh no. That sounded not exactly good. Probably not just a wire that needed to be replaced. Damn it!  
He closed the hood loudly, pulling a small and dirtied rag from his rear pocket to sloppily wipe his hands.  
“It’s best you leave me your contacts and I’ll give you a call once I figured it out”, he told you.  
"Yeah, sure. I mean you’re the expert… Damn, I thought I could drive home with that thing now.”  
You couldn’t help the disappointment seeping through your words, exhaling deeply. Luck apparently wasn’t on your side today.  
Connor drew up his eyebrows, his mouth turned into an apologetic half-smile.  
“That’s definitely NOT gonna happen today. Sorry…”

Letting out a sigh you took your bags out of the car and followed Connor to another smaller entrance, admiring his strut, so proud and confident and the way his firm butt moved inside those tight jeans. ‘Keep your eyes up front and stop ogling the cute mechanic’ you chided yourself.

The glass side door, that led into the small and crammed office, was still locked and Connor fumbled a little to get it open before ushering you inside.  
Wow, this really lived up to every stereotype you could think of.

Piles and piles of messy paper and folders were strewn about the desk and drawers.The desk itself was cluttered with various car-related gadgets and odds and ends, used mugs and candy wrappers. Oh yeah, an old looking computer to work on was hidden under all that chaos too. The furniture had surely never been replaced in all those years, the dark green patterned fabric cover of the client’s chairs coming apart at the seams. There were various posters of sports and vintage cars hung up on the wall. Plus the generic pictures of scantily clad girls in different saucy poses. You inwardly shuddered when the scent of the the stale air and cold cigarette ash hit your nose.  
The shabby, stained (what the hell was that?!) blue couch by the window didn’t look too inviting either and you did your best to avoid bumping into it. Because of reasons.

“Sorry for the mess! This is my dad’s kingdom. I’m not much of a desk jockey so he’s helping me out with the paperwork, invoices and appointments, you know? It used to be all his before he left the repairs to me. But don’t worry he’s got the overview here. Unlike me…”  
Flashing you an embarrassed smirk over his shoulder, Connor made his way behind the desk, grabbing the nearest pen and paper to write down your name and number.  
“I see. You’re more the hands-on kinda guy, hm? Skillful hands and all…”  
You groaned to yourself as soon as the words had left your mouth. Could you not have said anything less embarrassing while making simple smalltalk? You felt your ears getting red and hot.

The smile never left his beautiful lips though and he answered sincerely like he had not caught up on your awkward comment. Or chose to ignore it. What a gentleman.  
“Yes, exactly”, he affirmed.  
You gave him your number and he told you he would call as soon as the checked the car more properly and offered to get you a taxi which you gratefully accepted.

Connor accompanied you out again, hands in the pockets of his jeans.  
“I’m sorry your week started off so bad”, he said while walking you to the gate, running a hand through his hair to remove the curl from his forehead.  
“Oh, trust me it’s not as bad as my weekend! It’s actually a real improvement”, you chuckled.  
“Hm. Sounds like an awful weekend”, he huffed and smiled.  
“It was”, you smiled back.

The taxi was approaching and Connor spoke up one last time as you went to open the door to the backseat.  
“Like I said, as soon as I know what’s to fix I’ll give you a call. Get home safe, (Y/N).”  
“Thanks, Connor”, was all you managed.  
You threw your bags in and got in yourself.  
Connor patted the car roof once when the door was closed and waved as the taxi was pulling out onto the streets.

Damn, what a way to start a monday.

▲▲▲

When you arrived home you put away your luggage, changed into more comfortable clothes and flopped down onto the bed like you had originally planned, sitting there and staring into nothing in particular. You were not that tired anymore with all that had happened this early in the day so sleeping was out of the question now for sure.

Oh god, what a mess. You put both your hands over your face and fake-screamed into your palms.  
But that sweet, sweet smile of the attractive, brunette mechanic almost made up for all the trouble.  
And not only that smile and nice butt had you captivated. Connor was by far the most handsome guy you had met in a long time. But there was something more about him, something that made your knees go weak and your belly tingle in the most pleasant way. The way he talked and acted had you swooning, lightheaded. So serene and nonchalant. And without making an effort he had wrapped you around his little finger. It was refreshing and so different from they men you were used to.

And it was embarrassing how Connor had gotten under your skin like that just by being professionally friendly. He was like this with every customer, wasn’t he?  
With a frustrated groan you let yourself fall back onto your duvet, your legs propped up and your eyes closed. You felt like a horny teenager again all of a sudden, thinking about him, letting him dominate your thoughts that much. It was anything but healthy.

What would you have given for a more than friendly glance back there? A secretive smile just for you. A touch so electrifying that would set the sparks off inside of you. Oh, it was so easy, too easy, to imagine him having a crush on you with a vivid imagination like yours. To picture him smiling shyly up at you while stepping closer to you in that small office, backing you up until there was nothing left to do for you but let yourself fall onto that dirtied couch with a huff, dragging him along by his shirt until he lay on top of you.  
Your heart sped up at the thought of him settling between your spread legs, holding himself up with his strong arms so he wouldn’t crush you while nipping and nibbling at your jaw. Leaving open mouthed, wet kisses on your jawline that sent shivers down your spine, dragging his nose over your flushed and hot cheeks, whispering sweet nothings and words of encouragement hotly into your skin.

Biting your lip while your hand wandered below the waistband of your sweatpants, pushing your panties aside, drawing two fingers back and forth between your already slick folds before settling on circling your clit teasingly.  
You imagined him grinding down needily, pushing his hips into yours, rubbing his still clothed erection over your equally clothed but wet and ready core. Telling you how good this felt. How he needed you now. And how bad he did.  
You arched your back and pushed your head into the bed pillows that in your imagination were the stained cushions of the couch. Deciding on skipping forward to the important part in your head and - oh yes - Connor was entering you slowly, making you feel every inch of his thick length, screwing you senseless and filling you up oh so perfectly. His mouth hung open, eyes closed, sweat making his skin glisten so ethereally beautiful.

It was a simple imagine but damn if you didn’t need it fast and simple right now! All that pent up tension and nervousness needed to be let out. Your fingers sped up, circling and pressing down in all the right places and you felt your pulse quicken, your face flushing a deep shade of pink at the strain, barely able to keep the moans quiet anymore. It wasn’t long before you came, gasping loudly, mouth hanging open, your legs shaking from the sensation. You tried to catch your breath and wiped your hand on the back of your thigh, looking up at the ceiling intently. Oh god, you felt like a perv, getting off on the thought of a cute almost stranger like that. With a groan you put your arm over your eyes.  
You weren’t sure you could ever look at him again without feeling ashamed.  
But the heart wants what the heart wants.

Straightening your head as much as you could you got up from the bed to wash your hands and face and went to fix yourself a little snack. Maybe a simple task like that would keep you distracted and you went to nibble on your plate in the living room.  
Taking out your phone you checked your feeds again just to occupy your thoughts with something different than this brown-eyed dreamboat. Oh, please… could you not behave like an adult person for one second? PUSH. THOSE. THOUGHTS. AWAY. NOW!

You bit your lip and an idea came to mind. Blame it on your curious nature or the fact that you just liked to be well informed - no not stalking - but somehow you found yourself typing in the name of the repair shop to look for reviews. It was no use pretending it didn’t exist anyway.  
You didn’t know what you hoped you’d find there because it wasn’t exactly a seedy backyard workshop that you couldn’t trust and you somehow knew your car was in good hands with Connor.  
Maybe it was the wish that not only your car would be treated well there…  
Shaking your head, you scolded yourself. Did you not want to think about something entirely different a few minutes prior? See how that worked out.

Scrolling through the first few search results you were a little astonished about what you found there. The reviews were good. 4.7/5 stars, you couldn’t argue with that. People wrote things like ‘Good work! Cheap and fast!’ or ‘Those guys did a bang-up job. Definitely recommend!’. But there were different kinds of reviews too that you felt did not belong there for the whole world to see. Those were the ones you couldn’t tear your eyes away from.  
‘Don’t let his appearance fool you. The repair guy is a sly dog if you know what I mean! ;)’, ‘The mechanic’s a real babe. Sometimes I loosen some bolts just to have a reason to go there again. Wish he would check under my hood too. :)’ or ‘Hooked up with the stud from the garage a while back. Careful he’s a real ladykiller. I didn’t even get a discount! Definitely not going there ever again!’.

You had to swallow at those last entries. Well, yes, the internet was full of trolls but this seemed a bit odd. Why would someone write things like that if they weren’t true? Somehow you feared there was a catch to Connor. If there was anything you had learned over time then that the attractive ones almost always had baggage. Still… No, that couldn’t be possible. Could it? Well, you hardly knew him but you didn’t figure him to be like that. But on the other hand looks could be deceiving.

Closing your eyes and throwing your phone to the side you exhaled deeply. How could this disastrous and emotionally challenging day get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your interesting discovery you receive a call from the repair shop, asking you to drop by again. Awkwardness and fluff ensues. The third of most likely four parts (or maybe five haven’t decided yet).

━━━━━━━▲▲▲━━━━━━━ 

It was late in the afternoon after a well deserved and mid-length nap when you received a call from the repair shop. Hank, probably Connor’s dad and the name-giver of the garage, told you there was a not so slight inconvenience, getting straight down to the point. The generator was completely on the fritz and there was no resurrecting it. Connor could do some real magic with machines but this was beyond even his skills.  
“Fuck…”, you whispered into the phone, feeling your heart sink.  
“Yeah, that sums it up”, Hank laughed good heartedly once but told you he felt your pain compassionately.  
“Look, sorry to be bearer of bad news…”, Hank started.  
“Oh, it’s not your fault. I didn’t mean to sound so pissed. It was just… a hell of a day already. Without THIS”, you explained, exhausted and disappointed that your car let you down now.

“Huh, yeah. Those problems are never fun. But don’t worry, we’ll fix it up for you. It’ll be as good as new once my son’s done with it.”  
“I’ll take you up on that”, you tried to smile. Hank wanted to cheer you up, so it was the least you could do to be friendly to him.  
“Oh, before I forget. Would it be possible for you to swing by again? We didn’t find the vehicle registration certificate in your glove compartment or anywhere and thought maybe you still had it on you? We need it to order the right spare parts...”

Oh, you had completely forgotten about that. Shit.  
“Yes. Yes of course. I’ll bring it around. How long are you guys open tonight?”  
Hank cleared his throat and mumbled something.  
“Sorry, had to find my glasses”, he said and you could just imagine how he had rummaged around his desk in search of them. That had to be a challenging task and a half.

“Ehm… Officially about another good hour. We’re closing at 6pm and that’s when I’ll be gone too. But Connor’s gonna be here longer anyways. That boy is always tinkering on one thing or the other… I’m not even asking anymore...”  
Your breath caught in your throat, not wanting to think on Connor’s nimble, tinkering fingers right now.  
But there went your thoughts again.

“Oh, that’ll be a tight squeeze! But if you say Connor will be there for a while longer I might just make it.”  
If that was such a good idea though you weren’t sure. You’d rather have dealt with his dad right now than looking Connor in the eye after this morning and your little… imaginary encounter. And the not-stalking after that. But you needed your car back, the faster the better.

“Yeah, well. You know where to find us, right? I’ll let him know you might show up after hours.”  
“Good. Thank you, Mr. Anderson.”  
You gave him your address for the invoice that was surely to come, hung up and closed your eyes. Oh hell no, what had you gotten yourself into?

▲▲▲

You had called a taxi at 6:30 pm after trying to find at least one good reason not to go today and wait until tomorrow to talk to Hank directly but what good did it do? All that stalling would not get you anywhere so you made your way to the garage, the piece of paper in question securely tucked into your purse.

The iron gate to the parking lot was still open and you could hear music from within the garage. (» [Pour Some Sugar On Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaG8faaFUMM))  
The sun was still up and it was warm but not too hot, a perfect evening really for most people to have a good time out with friends, enjoy the last rays of sunshine and have a drink somewhere. And you? You felt like you did the walk of shame right now, like everyone could see what you had been doing and thinking this morning. Like it was somehow engraved into your forehead. It was the opposite of having a good time, though your heart beat faster. But not out of joy and happiness.

You made your way to the garage door, the music got louder and you heard clanking and muttering accompanying it. It was the first time you got a real view of the inside, of the heart of the repair shop. It looked just like you had imagined it would, they were all kinda the same one way or another. Spare parts lying around, scattered but with a certain system you were sure, paint and oil stains on the ground, cars and motorcycles in various corners and different states of repair, tools and machines in all shapes and sizes, naked brick walls and the bright working lamps on the ceiling. Yep, just like any other repair shop.

You looked around some more and couldn’t make out directly where Connor was, though the garage wasn’t that big with not too many places to hide.  
“Hello?”, you called out, maybe a little too quiet over the music coming out ot the old speakers by the workbench. You cleared your throat and spoke up.  
“Connor? Are you there?”  
At least that was louder but still you got no answer. Then you saw a pair of legs poking out from under a black SUV. Well, of course he couldn’t hear you there.  
So you made your way over to him, gulping hard and mindful to make as much noise as you could. When you got closer you tried again.  
“H.. Hey Connor.”  
God, you hated that you sounded so insecure just now, your voice failing and betraying the mask of coolness you had practiced at home.

The clanking stopped and Connor slid out from under the car on his creeper. A smile appearing on his face when he recognized you. Why did his smile have to be so cute?  
“Hey there (Y/N). My dad told me you’d stop by.”  
He got up from the ground and immediately towered over you. He had changed into his work outfit since this morning, dusting off his dark grey coveralls and smearing new oil on them in the process. Whoa, something about those oiled up fingers got your imagination running in the very, very wrong direction. The shoulder strap coming loose from the buckle exposing half his chest clad in a dirty white t-shirt and the engine grease on his features didn’t help you keeping you thoughts chaste either.

“Yeah, I… I didn’t know if I could make it on time. But he told me you’d be here anyway. Soooo… Here I am.”  
Smooth, (Y/N). That was the single most stupid thing you could have said. Damn, get your thoughts together.  
“That’s good. That way I can still order the parts today, you’ll win at least a day by that. But… It’s gonna take at least a week…”, Connor explained.  
“A week?!”  
You were aghast. Why on earth did this take so long?  
“Yeah, I’m sorry. The parts won’t be here before wednesday. At best. And since I’m alone here… It just takes some time. It’s not like I have to just change a fuse or something. That I would have done in the blink of an eye.”  
Your heart skipped a beat when he had the audacity to smile and wink at you.  
Damn, why?! Why did he have to make this so hard on you? Being irresistible and sweet and sexy and… hmpf. He knew how to push your buttons without really trying. It just wasn’t fair play!

Those raunchy reviews suddenly popped into your consciousness and you were not sure if those women (at least you thought that it all had been women writing them but you couldn’t be completely sure) hadn’t told the truth after all. That he was just a playboy. With nothing on his mind that to drive (wo)mankind crazy with this charm and that (maybe) fake innocence. Only to claim the prize and drop them like a hot stone.  
But when he looked at you from under his lashes, that sweet, little smile tugging at his lips, his deep brown eyes twinkling with slyness. Could you bring yourself to care? Like… at all?

“Yeah, well…”  
You were looking for your composure, not finding it right away and clearing your throat awkwardly.  
“So be it. It just would have been nice for things to go my way for once…”

Connor scratched the back of his neck, looking for all the world like he was going to apologize again so you averted your gaze, hoping he would drop it.  
Your eyes fell on a few unusual objects and figures on the wall amidst a pile of used and rusty car parts to you left. Furrowing your brow you were trying to make out what exactly it was you were looking at, but nothing came to mind. It looked strangely familiar and yet… not at all.

It seemed you had stared at the pieces a little too long for Connor followed your eyes and spoke up again.  
“Don’t mind the mess there! That’s… you know… stuff. Old stuff at that. For… ehm… things I put together in my free time and… mess around with. It’s not finished and actually just junk really...”  
Connor let out a mildly embarrassed laugh.  
Why did he stammer like that all of a sudden? You didn’t think there was a thing in this world that would be able to make him lose his cool.

You turned around and looked into his eyes for maybe a second longer than what counted as just friendly. Or maybe it was 15 minutes too long, you really couldn’t tell when your were so captivated by that warm cocoa gaze. So guileless, with bright eyes and slightly parted lips. Just a boy standing in front of a girl… NO! Don’t. Think. Like. That.

But he had piqued your curiosity now, which got the better of you yet again, and before your brain could tell your mouth that this was an awfully horrible idea, you heard yourself talking again without breaking eye contact, making it more awkward than it already was.  
“Oh...? Would you… would you mind if I took a look at your junk?”  
Oh. My. God. When said brain had caught up with the meaning, the innuendo of your words, you wanted to simply curl up and die. Could you not… just be normal for a second?!

Your ears went red first and your cheeks and neck soon followed. Feeling the heat rise up on you skin you closed your eyes tightly shut and cursed yourself, doing an inner facepalm. The queen of awkward conversation was on a roll again.  
“Uhm…”  
Connor was dumbfounded for a second and all your hopes that he would have interpreted this in another direction were torn to shreds, when a deep frown appeared on his face that turned into a knowing smirk.  
“I... I’m sorry, Connor. That… that just came out so, so very wrong…”, you stuttered and felt the shakiness in your voice spreading through your whole body, making your hands tremble too.  
He looked down and licked his lips before he searched you eyes again, sporting a small, reassuring smile.  
“Well, shame on those who think evil of it”, he grinned though you could see a little, pink flush dusting his perfect high cheekbones too.

“I meant… the stuff. Over there. Not your… you know… But you… you don’t have to! I was just... curiosity got the better of me. I… I’m sorry! Maybe it’s best if I... get going again and”, you stuttered, words spilling faster from your mouth than you were able to pronounce them.  
“No! No it’s fine”, Connor interjected hastily.  
“It’s just… I’ve never shown anyone and it’s not finished. It’s a stupid hobby anyway…”  
He shook his head a little, furrowing his brow.  
“But… if you’re interested... Come this way.”  
And with that he made his way over to the heap of mysterious parts, motioning you to follow him.

On a smaller workbench you could see the results of what Connor did with those tinkering fingers of his.  
“I make decorations and furnishing out of old and used metal parts that I can’t use on repairs anymore”, he said and held up a table lamp made out of nuts and bolts with a simple black lampshade.  
Your eyes widened in amazement and you felt your nervousness subside somehow, looking at the lamp and now that you knew what you were seeing here you could identify some of his other projects. A candle holder out of old pipes, a stool made from a strut, a brake rotor and a coil spring… oh was that a fireplace out of car rims?

“Wow”, you admired the details and accuracy on every item, running your hands lightly over one piece or the other, feeling the smoothness and coolness under your fingertips.  
“That is… awesome! It looks fantastic, Connor. Everything just fits so perfectly! You certainly know what you’re doing.”  
He looked at you sheepishly, smiling shyly at the praise of his handiwork.  
You turned around to face him, smiling yourself. Who would have thought he was into that kind of stuff? And so good at it too!

“You should sell that stuff when you’re done! I bet there would be enough people would pay a good price for it”, you suggested, taking the candle holder into your hand, lifting it. You were surprised at how sturdy it looked, yet how light it felt.  
Connor tilted his head, looking to the workbench.  
“Yeah. I don’t know if I want to part with that stuff though. I kinda like it myself.”  
You nodded, humming.  
“I get that... You… You’re really talented.”  
It surprised you how you were not stammering anymore.

“Thank you”, he simply said, his voice small and unsure, but warm nevertheless. He looked for all the world like a little school boy just now.  
Setting the candle holder back down you turned around to look at Connor again. You were sure you could never get enough of looking at him.  
He had put his hands into the pockets of his coveralls, looking at you expectantly like… like he was waiting for something maybe? You held his deep and searching gaze for a few seconds, before you cleared your throat and looked away hastily. Better end this before you did something you would later - most certainly - regret.

“I… I should probably go, I’ve kept you long enough”, you excused yourself, making your way into the open space of the repair shop, putting some distance between Connor and yourself.  
“Oh, you didn’t. I don’t mind having some company. It’s not like I have anywhere to be tonight...”  
He added the last sentence as an afterthought.  
“Well… but you sure wanna get home sometime don’t you? So. Thank you for… you know... fixing things. And… and showing me your junk.”  
You smiled, this time using the pun on purpose to lighten the mood and cover up your nervousness, that was creeping up on you again, gesturing in the general direction of Connor’s hobby corner.

“I’d show you my junk anytime”, Connor caught you up on your inside joke, chuckling and throwing his head to the side, so the lock on his forehead bounced a little. His eyes shone with mirth.  
“How are you gonna get home”, he asked then.  
“I could take you home on my bike if you’ve got a few more minutes. I just need to put some stuff away…”  
Oh god, he sounded so sincere and… dare you say hopeful? But that was such a bad idea.  
“Oh, no, it’s fine! Don’t trouble yourself on my account! I’ll just walk a bit and catch a taxi. It’s such a nice evening and I could really use some fresh air”, you answered hurriedly and saw his face fall a little.  
“Are you sure? It’s no trouble at all. I’ve got a spare helmet and everything”, he tried again but you didn’t succumb to his perfect lips offering you to take you for a ride home.  
“Really. I’m good. Thanks for the offer though!”  
Connor nodded, worrying his bottom lip a little so you went on.  
“So… are you gonna call me when my car is finished? Or should I check in during the week again?”  
You tried so hard to keep a straight face and don’t give away what that small pout did to you, when you felt your heart starting to race again.

“Yes. Yes, I’ll call. Or my dad will, that depends. Ehm… Yeah. I’ll hurry up when the parts get here. I'm gonna order them right away and I hope to be done by friday. I’ll do what I can”, he smiled though that smile didn’t really reach his eyes now.  
Did you just… turn him down? Did he... no, he couldn’t have meant THAT when he asked you to take you home. Or did he?  
‘Shit’, you cursed yourself inwardly but maybe it was better this way.

“Cool, that would be beyond terrific, Connor! I appreciate that.”  
You smiled again - god, how much did you smile today because of him - and made to leave.  
“I’ll see you then. Have a nice evening.”  
Your hand went to your neck, rubbing lightly.  
“Yeah, you too. Get home safe”, Connor said and watched as you went out of the repair shop.

You couldn’t believe it. This day hadn’t been quite what you had expected. You felt strange somehow, anxious, nervous, elated, giddy.  
Connor was all that was on your mind right now. Again. His eyes, his smile, his way of talking you into a flustered mess, his lips, his hands...  
“(Y/N)! Wait up!”  
Connor called and you heard running footsteps behind you.

Oh dear, that was it. Your eyes widened in shock. Like in those rom-coms when the girl was already leaving the guy behind and he came running anyway to swoop her up in his arms and kiss her fiercely like the audience wanted them to for the past 90 minutes. Resolved sexual tension!  
Your heart threatened to hammer through your ribcage when you stopped and turned around.  
Connor had almost reached you so you braced yourself, when he took the last three steps more slowly.  
“You didn’t give me the vehicle registration certificate yet”, he said, one side of his mouth turned upwards.

Oh. Of course. What else had you expected really? Your very own cheesy romance movie moment? Hah, god, you were pathetic. This was, after all, the real world.

“Right! Oh damn, I came all the way here for that and completely forgot”, you said, trying to hide the blush on your face by searching through your bag for the little piece of paper.  
You held it out to Connor with an embarrassed smirk and almost jumped out of your skin when he took it from your grasp, your fingers touching oh so softly and delicately for a moment.  
It felt so nice, a tingle spreading from your fingertip to your belly, like a spark of electricity surging through you, making you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. His eyes held nothing but sincere kindness.  
"Did my junk jumble up your thoughts that much", he brought up with a slight undertone, grinning impishly.  
Oh dear god. Can he not stop being… so damn attractive? You felt like a fish out of water, fighting for coolness and your heartbeat to slow down. You were unable to answer, so Connor spoke again.  
“Ah, well, we remembered just in time, huh”, he said and held the paper firmly in one hand.  
“Yes, just in time", you found your voice again.  
“I’ll see you around then. Have a nice evening”, Connor bowed his head once and left for the workshop again.

Well, damn, you really had it bad.

▲▲▲ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! You receive a call to come and collect your car.
> 
> Little did you know what you'll be taking home tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what you came for, admit it! :D
> 
> It's time for the smut™️ to begin! Although I'm a little self-conscious about it, I haven't written much in that regard (yet, but plan to!) so bear with me please. Also beware of the length, I went a little overboard on this chapter but didn't wanna split it up. 🙈 So here you go! Enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think.
> 
> For anyone who's interested... I like to put together playlists for writing, getting inspiration and the like. [→ Here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3U8Ax00PD72cDFmbXaESqT?si=ypJVYygmTRCwr8jG2hQJAg) is mine for this.

━━━━━━━▲▲▲━━━━━━━

You had spent the week mostly at home with your car out of your life so to speak and had only gotten to where your rusty old ladies’ bike from the basement could take you. Which wasn’t far when the tires were always going flat right away. That’s what you get when you use the thing once in a blue moon.

So you had taken time for yourself, trying to avoid thinking about your new crush and how stupid you had behaved in front of him. Repeatedly. He was probably amused and annoyed at the same time and glad, when you collected your car by the end of the week, never having to deal with you again. At least, that’s what you told yourself.

It had taken another day and another solo session in your bed before you weren’t all fluttery inside anymore when you thought about him. But occupying yourself with other things like watching a few movies and tv shows from your ever growing watchlist you at least could shut the inappropriate thoughts out. And by wednesday, you were not even thinking of him like that anymore. That's how it was sometimes. You meet someone and BANG you feel attracted to them. It happens on the public transportation. Or in the grocery store. Or wherever. You see someone attractive or with a certain energy to them and you fall a little in love with a stranger for a short while before it died down again. There was nothing to it, was there?

It was on friday afternoon that you got slightly tense again. So far you hadn’t heard from Hank or Connor. Darn, it, he had promised he would do his utmost to fix your car, but it seemingly hadn’t worked out in your favor. With a deep sigh you went to the kitchen and wanted to grab a cold, hopefully chocolatey snack and opened the fridge to… reveal a yawning void.  
Of course you knew you hadn’t gone out to buy food because the low-priced store you usually went to was a little farther from your home than your bicycle would have taken you and the corner shop… was not an option. You didn’t like the owner. So there was that. But if you didn’t want to chew on your nails tonight though you would better bite the bullet and go get the most important stuff across from your apartment.

Shortly after that you went downstairs onto the street, buzzing with life. A perfect early summer weekend was ahead. People were out and about, sitting in the small cafes, meeting up, enjoying themselves. You were in the middle of entering the little shop when your phone suddenly rang. A glance told you… YES! The repair shop! Finally!

You picked up and the deep, gruff voice of Hank greeted you.  
“Hello (Y/N). Right on time, you see? Yeah, so I can not only deliver the bad news but also the good ones. Hah, how ‘bout that”, he laughed and you had to smile too. Even though you had never met Hank in person you kinda liked him already. He was so good-humoured, frank and charmingly funny. You imagined him to be the spitting image of Connor, only a few decades ahead, a few grey strands in his hair maybe and somewhat bulkier. Like father like son.  
“That’s awesome! Thank you so much for hurrying up”, you told him, relieved you would get your car back before the weekend after all.  
“Don’t thank me. Wonderboy Connor did this. He just likes to make the ladies happy. You know how young guys are, right?”  
Hank let out a dirty laugh, but it held no malice.

You bit your lip, not knowing what to say to that really. Why did he have to bring that up? The world had obviously conspired against you from keeping your thoughts PG. But if even his dad teased him about it… Was Connor really such a womanizer? Not that you could blame anyone who fell for that face!

“Ah, to be young again”, Hank trailed off, coughing once.  
You could hear the smirk in Hank’s voice. Yup, that playfulness really ran in the family.  
“But there’s a time for everything. I’m way past my wild times. So... you wanna come by and collect your car today?”  
“I… Yes. Yes of course I will. I explicitly asked Connor if he could hurry up, so obviously I’ll be there as soon as I can!”  
The sooner you could put all this behind you the better. Your head was getting dizzy from this emotional chaos.  
“Good. Good… Oh, well shit, it’s almost time to shut the doors. So I bet you’ll be here after hours again? It’s kind of a long way for you down here right?”  
“Yes, it’s a bit of a journey, but I’ll be as quick as I can so you can close up not too late”, you promised.  
“Uh huh, okay. Well then. Hurry up, miss, your precious is waiting for you.”

You thanked Hank and hung up, cursing him straight afterwards for his choice of words. This last sentence still lingered in your head. Just when you finally had Connor out of your mind Hank had to come and start that fire up again. Though of course you knew Hank had talked about your car, not his son. Well… at least you thought he did.

▲▲▲

You got out of the taxi at 7:24 pm as a glance to your wristwatch told you. It was still very warm for that time of day, summer approaching fast and showing off his best side. Smoothing down your shirt and your lightly knit cardigan more out of habit than actual need, giving your nervous hands something to do.  
Yes, you had changed outfits for the trip to the repair shop. No, you didn’t dress to impress. On purpose. But maybe your subconsciousness had different plans on that when you got ready earlier. You weren’t sure.

When you walked onto the parking lot you spotted your car outside, polished and shining. It didn’t even look like this when you bought it.  
A man came towards you, a slobbering St. Bernard by his side, fixing to leave apparently.  
“Good evening, miss. So that’s the face to the voice”, he said kindly and you recognized the voice. That was Hank.  
He didn’t exactly look how you had pictured him earlier. Grey hair up to his chin, a little more meat on his bones than you had thought, a grim look on his worn face, but smiling when he saw you. He wore a colorful short-sleeved shirt, patterned like a 70’s wallpaper and an old, washed out jeans. Yes, somehow it fitted, made the picture complete. Despite his taste being… questionable.  
“Now I get it”, he mumbled but more to himself, looking you up and down with a slight grin.  
What was that supposed to mean?

“Hello. Yes, I’m (Y/N), nice to meet you in person”, you said politely, returning the smile.  
“Hey buddy”, you greeted the dog next, letting him sniff your hand and patting his fluffy head.  
He gave an approving ‘woof!’.  
“Likewise.”  
You shook hands with Hank shortly but it seemed he was in a rush.  
“Look, I gotta run but you know the way, right? Connor is still in there. He’s done and cleaned up the car, good as new like I promised and ready for take off so to speak.”  
He gestured vaguely in the direction of your vehicle.

Hank made to leave, grin spreading wider.  
“Sumo? Heel!”  
The St. Bernard called Sumo setting into motion with him on that.  
“Thank you again. I’m just so glad it worked out. Have a nice evening, Mr. Anderson”, you told him in passing.  
“Yeah, yeah. You too”, he waved and was off then onto the street with his dog.

You looked to the repair shop, nothing but determination on your mind.  
Well.  
This was it.  
You had promised you wouldn’t let Connor make you nervous today, not let his sweetness get under your skin. You were past that. You just came to collect your car and be on your way. Simple as that.  
Rolling your shoulders, shrugging them once, you walked towards the open door. The radio was blaring a rock song again. ([» Emphatic - Bounce](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1ff-XMn67c))

You had started walking with confidence but it left you with every step you took, your breath coming quicker, your heart starting to beat faster, betraying you. What a traitorous thing!  
And then you saw him. Connor was hunched over the opened hood of a white car (a Ford Mustang 1969) and damn if you didn’t love the heat that had build up in the garage today! And what it had done to Connor.

He wore his usual dark grey coveralls as normal work pants, the top part hanging down his hips. His shirt… was missing?  
Oh god! HIS SHIRT WAS MISSING!  
Your mouth went dry, licking your lips reflexively, eyes wide. You felt your heart drop, a warmth spreading through you like fire. Wanting him. Craving him.  
You were thirsty all of a sudden. But not for something to drink.  
With a simple glance at him all your good resolutions had been tossed overboard and being replaced by pure and fiery need. Who were you trying to kid anyway?  
Such weak will.

Your eyes were glued to the mechanic but he didn’t seem to notice you. This was your chance to watch him. Closely.  
The way his strong, defined upper arms flexed with every movement of his hands. The way his toned back muscles rippled as he worked on the engine. The light sheen of perspiration mixed with just a hint of engine grease made his creamy skin shine as if it was oiled up for the single purpose of driving you wild, teasing you in all the most pleasant ways. Little droplets of sweat chasing each other down his back, between his shoulder blades, along his spine, agonizingly slow, getting caught in the waistband of his pants.  
Oh, how badly you wanted to trace them with your hands. Or your tongue. Oh, how badly you wanted to be one of those beads rolling off of his gorgeous body.  
The curve of his firm ass stuck out perfectly in this position and was almost calling for you to come and grab a handful, to smack and knead it until he was moaning out your name. Only Connor could make coveralls look that enticing and sexy you were sure of that!

All you really wanted to do was purr and pounce on him. Not that you would ever give in to that urge. But you were suddenly very aware of the effect Connor had on you between your legs, feeling the wetness spread by the second. Oh, you wanted him. You wanted him to want you. It was embarrassing and you felt the heat creeping up to your cheeks.

“Phew”, Connor exhaled and came back up, standing to full height and rolling his shoulders dragging the back of his hand across his forehead to brush his slightly damp brown curls out of his face. He grabbed for a white cloth beside him that was slung over the opened hood, probably his missing shirt, and wiped his face with it. Then he shut the hood loudly, the sound echoing through the garage.  
Still unaware of you admiring his beautifully glistening backside.

He let out a long, drawn out moan and you flinched slightly at how relieved and content he sounded. It would have taken your mind straight to the gutter. Had it not already been there.  
While glued to your spot, staring right at him with big eyes, jaw slack, lips parted you must have made quite the picture. So it was no surprise that when Connor turned around and noticed you, a small smile spread across his features, probably amused at how you were standing there awkwardly, catching flies.

“Hey, (Y/N)! I didn’t hear you come in… How long have you been standing there”, he asked amiably, smile growing just that perfect bit.  
Your brain seemed to have frozen and for a second you were not able to respond, taking in his bare front just as thoroughly as his backside.  
The silver dog tags stood out against his skin, tinkling whenever he moved. Droplets of sweat mingled with dark oil making their way down his slightly hairy and muscled torso, eyes glued to his pecs and just the right amount of abs ending in a v-line.  
That view alone could make a smart girl very stupid very quickly. Not to mention the happy trail disappearing in the waistband of his pants and… no, you wouldn’t inspect the front of his pants. Though you caught a good glimpse of what he was packing already which had you groaning inwardly and you swiftly looked back up into his warm eyes.

“Oh... I… I just came! In. I just came in”, you hastily corrected and only just averted making another cringy comment in front of Connor. A half-naked and sweaty Connor at that. Actually... no one could blame you now if you talked nonsense, right? While looking at… THAT.

He smiled again and damn, if you didn’t feel like his gaze lingered longer on you than necessary, checking you out in return. Maybe?  
“So... came to collect what’s yours”, he asked and slung the makeshift towel over his shoulder, approaching you, his face never indicating anything but professional motives.

You blinked and started to stammer again when he came to stand before you, maybe 2 yards away, hooking his thumbs in his waistband.  
“Yeah… Yes. Well… Now that you… that you hurried up just for me. It’s great that… that it worked out.”  
“No worries. Dare I say… It runs smoother than it did before.”  
And then he did it again and winked at you, smiling, showing off that perfect dimples. You thought you would have a heart attack then and there. Stay strong, goddammit!

“But I gotta say...”, he looked down at his feet, deeply exhaling once almost without making a sound.  
“I… I wouldn’t have done that for just anyone you know?”  
Flicking his gaze back up then, peering at you from under his long, dark lashes with an intensity that nearly made you fall back onto your ass. Like he gazed right into your soul, past that physical barrier.  
You didn’t think your heartbeat could speed up any further, but apparently, it could. Wait. Was he… blushing?

Play it down, (Y/N). Keep it cool. Don’t fall into that trap now, you urged yourself.  
“I… I guess I’m special then huh?”  
A small, awkward laugh left your lips as you averted your gaze before you went on.  
“Okay then. Is there anything else you need from me? Or…”  
Connor’s face fell a little at that.  
“Oh. Are you in a rush?”  
He sounded almost disappointed. Huh.

No, you weren’t in a rush. But you didn’t trust yourself not to do the wrong thing if you stood here any longer. With him looking like he did.  
“I just… You wanna go home sometime, too don’t you? It’s friday after all. You surely have plans and…”  
It was a weak excuse and you knew it.  
“Hm? Why… Why would you think that?”  
He was genuinely confused. Damn.  
“I mean, a guy like you…”  
Or a womanizer like you, you recited those comments from the website in your head.  
“You surely have a lady or two waiting for you tonight, right”, you blurted out for the lack of anything better to say spontaneously, cursing yourself and your mouth that you seemingly just couldn’t keep shut, even if your dignity, or even your life depended on it.

“What...? I...”  
His eyes were opened wide and a moment later his mouth formed a perfect ‘O’.  
“Oh, okay… So… so you read that shit…”  
His voice was small.  
“You shouldn’t take everything you see on the net seriously, you know.”  
When he looked up at you again, he had a very convincing half-smile on his lips.

You knew you were busted, you dug your own grave with that comment. So you might as well carry through with it. And besides, why would he lie to you?  
“Yes… Yeah, I… I kinda did. I didn’t mean to imply…”, you started, trailing off ruefully.  
“... that I was the town whore around here”, Connor finished for you, one eyebrow raised questioningly at you, looking like he expected an explanation. Favourably a good, honest one.  
“That’s not what I was… Sorry I... I didn’t mean it like that”, you scrunched up your face, feeling bad for letting your imagination run wild like that.  
Connor smiled reassuringly and slowly took another few small step towards you, almost able to feel the heat radiating off of him.  
“Have you looked at the time stamp of those comments”, he asked in a hushed voice.  
You swallowed and shook your head.  
“I knew you didn’t”, he smiled mischievously.  
“Because then you would have seen those comments are not about me. I was like… 12 when they were written. That would’ve been a little… odd.”

You closed your eyes tightly, jaw tense. Shit shit shit shit shit. How could you have been so stupid? You had made a complete fool out of yourself by only seeing what you wanted to see. How would you get out of this one? After a moment you dared to open your eyes again.

“So… Your… your dad”, you asked, voice tinged with a wave of relief and embarrassment that washed over you. That made sense now that you had caught a glimpse of Hank. Well, a little bit of sense.  
“Could be. Or the employee he had back then. I haven’t asked him about that actually. And I don’t think he even knows about those… statements. He doesn’t like ‘techy’ stuff like computers or smartphones. So...”  
Connor still smiled and you felt like the biggest idiot on earth, very much appealed by the thought to just vanish into thin air. Like right now.  
“It’s a lame explanation but true. Sorry, I’m not the downtown-Detroit-Casanova you thought I was. I’m just your regular guy”, he chuckled.

Oh no, he was not just that, you thought. He was every one of your dreams coming to life. The right mixture of sexy and cute, dorky and confident.  
You shared a laugh and before you knew it, you felt a hand ghosting over your forearm, hesitantly.  
“So… Are you still in a rush?”  
He sounded almost shy, but with a touch of hopefulness he couldn’t conceal even if he wanted to.  
Your pulse racing at how close he was, his feathery touch seemed to burn through your skin, feeling heavier than it really was. It got worse when he started to caress your arm with his thumb.

You looked up at Connor, a tiny bit confused.  
He was so tall. God, he was so handsome and tall!  
His rich, brown eyes were so deep and dark, making it easy to forget the world for a little while. The fondness of his gaze took you by surprise and you felt a sigh escaping your parted lips.  
“No”, was all you murmured, ”actually I’m not.”  
And before you knew it his hand left your forearm to rest on your jawline, cupping your face tenderly.

You didn’t know if you would pass out or explode when his thumb brushed over your lower lip.  
“Please tell me”, he breathed out, looking intently at your lips, “if I misread the signs.”  
His voice was just a husky whisper.  
Was this happening? Was this really happening? Or was this just another imagination of yours? A daydream?  
You had the feeling you would find out very soon.

A split-second passed and you were just about to answer that this was exactly what you wanted, what you had hoped for all week when you felt his warm lips on yours.  
Eyes falling shut instantly, a sigh escaping you. Your hands went to his waist, looking for something to hold on to when you felt your knees going weak. The warmth of his slick skin beneath your palms soothing the trembling in your hands.  
Damn, you knew his lips had to be soft, but THIS level of softness you hadn’t expected.  
His kiss was delicate, caressing, almost shy at first when he settled on your lower lip, catching it between his own again and again with every movement, nibbling. His other hand went your hip, holding you steady.

You opened your mouth and let your tongue taste his upper lip, stroking it lightly once. Twice. He tasted like sunshine and autumn apples. Warm, sweet and smooth. The kind of flavour that left you wanting more. 

Connor took this as an invitation and parted your lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss by slipping his tongue in, exploring, devouring you in the best way possible. He sighed and kept on kissing you hungrily but never getting sloppy.  
You moaned at this wonderful intrusion, letting go of all your thoughts and just enjoyed the firm strokes of his tongue. Soon your mouths worked together in perfect sync. Damn, that boy could kiss!

Too soon, Connor stopped, breath coming out in short, harsh puffs. He leaned in and put his forehead to yours, brushing the tips of your noses together, nuzzling. Short pecks to your swollen lips to let you both recover, getting oxygen into your lungs. Eyes still closed.  
“I don't know what you did to me but… I wanted this since the first time I saw you standing here”, he mumbled against your lips, smiling, “I just never had the guts to tell you.”  
You let out a chuckle, running your hands up and down his sides lovingly.  
“Tell me about it. You had me when you drove onto the parking lot that morning”, you answered, out of breath still.

Connor smiled and opened his eyes almost at the same time you did and your gazes met. So full of affection, desire, lust.  
“I don’t think I can stop now”, he admitted and dove in for another mind-blowing, slow kiss, making your hand go up to his shoulders, holding on for dear life, the other splaying in his chest. His shirt falling carelessly to the ground.  
He pulled you closer to him, snaking the hand from your hip around your back, drawing you against him.  
You never wanted him to let go ever again, savouring the feeling of this pure perfection. 

Then you felt something poking your lower belly. Oh. _**Oooh.**_  
You smiled into the kiss.  
But Connor let go of you abruptly, making you stumble a little at the suddenness, biting his lip.  
“Sorry, I…”, he mumbled, looking down, cheeks flushed bright pink, lips glistening and swollen.  
That was odd. After just confessing his attraction to you he went bashful again? Not on your watch. He started this and he had to end this! With your help of course. You wouldn’t back down this time. Not when you just got the first taste of what heaven truly must feel like.

You stepped into his personal space again, brushing a sweaty strand of hair from his forehead, running your hand down the side of his freckled face, smiling fondly up at him.  
“No need to be sorry. You know… you’ve got a quite similar effect on me”, you told him coyly, feeling the throb between your legs, blood rushing through your whole body when your eyes met.

Apparently - and luckily - he was easily persuaded, meeting your eyes and then he was on you in a heartbeat, claiming your mouth with a fiery hunger again. Grabbing the back of your butt he hoisted you up, crushing you against his naked chest. Your legs wrapped almost automatically around his waist, your ankles crossing behind his back. You sighed into his mouth and let your hands tangle in his beautiful brown curls. He moaned at that, clearly enjoying your hands raking across his scalp.  
You were only semi-aware of the fact that he carried you to who-knows-where, being so wrapped up in kissing the living daylights out of him.  
But then you felt a cool, smooth surface under your legs. Reluctantly letting go of your wet-dream-come-true you noticed that he had sat you down on the hood of the white car he had been working on earlier, legs dangling, not reaching the ground.

You bit your lip and looked up at him. Never had you dared to imagine that it would come to this tonight.  
Connor put his hands on the outside of your thighs and moved them up to your waist, rubbing circles with his thumbs that seemed to burn through the fabric right into your skin. Then he bent down to meet your lips again, softer this time but not less needy.  
One hand curled around his neck to draw him closer to your face, the other instinctively came to rest on his upper body, dragging your fingers over his tight, glistening abs, making him shiver under your touch despite the heat in the garage.  
He groaned against your lips and pushed you gently onto your back against the hood, supporting his weight with his forearms.  
“So beautiful”, his voice was hushed, thick with arousal.

“Co… Connor”, you moaned quietly when he drew his heated lips down your jawline and latched onto your neck, licking, kissing, sucking, leaving open mouthed kisses all over you.  
His tongue dipped into the hollow of your collarbone, nibbling and you arched your back.  
Additional to those talented fingers he had a skilful tongue too. Jackpot!  
His hands roamed under your shirt to cup your breasts, carressimg and kneading them carefully, eliciting another moan from you before he pushed the shirt up to your neck, trailing every inch of your belly with small pecks. He went higher up to give the same treatment to your cleavage, mouthing you through the fabric of your bra. Your pulse was racing.  
“God… Connor… This feels so goooood”, you whispered hotly, your fingers still firm on the back of his head.  
Suddenly his mouth was near your ear. You had been so lost in the moment you hadn’t even registered that had withdrawn his mouth from your breasts.  
His breath was cool against your heated skin.

“And we haven’t even started yet.”  
The way he intonated those words promised so, so much more and you dared to open your eyes again.  
He was smirking down at you cheekily, making his eyes shine.  
Then the now familiar heat and presence on top of you was gone and you felt his fingers on the button of your pants.

For a moment you were startled. Straight down to business?  
Alright then. Who were you to complain?  
Your eyes widened without a conscious decision and you watched intently as Connor undid your pants, pulling the zipper down with sure fingers.  
“Lift your hips, would you”, he asked politely. And if that wasn’t the sweetest thing during sex. All courteous and attentive. You drew your lips into your mouth and did as he had asked, lifting up your butt enough for him to tug your pants and panties down in one go, sliding them off your legs agonizingly slow, kneeling down in the process to pull your shoes and the clothes them off completely.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, you chanted inwardly as the air hit your sensitive and oh so very awake private parts.

He ran his large hands from your ankles to your thighs, digging his fingers into your flesh with just the right amount of pressure as he slowly got up, deliberately skipping the area where you wanted him the most right now. You let out a frustrated groan and squirmed.  
Connor just chuckled and leaned over you again.

“A little impatient, hm”, he teased and stroked your cheek with the knuckles of his hand. Oh, but could you be mad at a face like that?  
You nodded, your hands stroking whatever part of him you could reach, craving any kind of contact.  
"Uh hmmm...."  
“I promise, I’ll make it worth your while. Just. Let. Me. Do. This. Some. More.”  
After every word he gave you another kiss on the lips, on your jaw, on the corner of your mouth.  
“Okay”, was all you sighed and really, it was all you could come up with now, worked up as he got you. And he was right; he hadn’t even started touching you yet.

Connor trailed a hand down your body again and skimmed two fingers over your wet heat teasingly, eliciting a strangled moan from you.  
“Hmmm”, he crooned, his face buried in your neck, before he kissed the shell of your ear once.  
“May I”, he asked, his voice low and thick with desire.  
“Yes, pleeeeeease” you whined and reluctantly let go of him. He grinned against your cheek and let himself sink down on his knees while you propped yourself up on your elbows to keep your eyes on him.

What was he… ? Oh. Fuck. He was gonna do THAT.  
Connor held you gaze while he gripped your calve trailing kisses from your ankle to your knee, licking and kissing there a little more thoroughly. The wolfish glint in his eyes did nothing to keep you from trembling under his touch, panting heavily.

When he was satisfied with the state he got you into he went up higher, putting your leg over his shoulder, his mouth brushing past your thigh to where it met your hip, licking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh there.  
You let your head fall back to enjoy the sensations that came with it and that was when you felt him parting your legs, cheek resting against the inside of your thigh and his mouth on you.  
He found you more than wet and wanting.  
Slow and firm open mouthed kisses combined with deft flicks of his tongue had you moaning shamelessly, writhing, bowing your head and throwing it from left to right.  
“Oh… oh fuck… yeah… yeah… oh god, yeah...”, you murmured, chest rising and falling faster and faster, your keening unintelligibly.

Connor pulled away for a second, praising how good and sweet you tasted, keeping a hand on your belly to pin you to the spot while the other kept rubbing the underside of your thigh. His eyes had never once left your face. If that did not make your heart stop you didn’t know what would.

He pushed his tongue into you then, probing, savoring, relishing. A deep hum rising from his chest, making his lips vibrate against you and you thought you might skyrocket straight to the atmosphere, groaning out your pleasure.  
He inserted two long, skillful fingers carefully, pumping slow at first but expertly while sucking your clit between his lips and you swore you could see the stars, heart skipping a beat or two for real this time.

Your ability to form coherent sentences seemed to have failed you for good now so you settled for his name. It was all that was on your mind now anyway.  
“Con… Connorrrrrr”, you mewled and dared to lift your head.  
The first thing you saw were his brown curls, swaying to the rhythm with which he moved his head. Then there was his face, the look of complete concentration on his features, brows furrowed deeply, looking desperate, devoted, hungry for something. For you. God, he looked so sexy, fully committed and needy like that while moving his mouth against you.  
You couldn’t help yourself when you cupped his cheek lovingly with a shaky hand. It earned you a dazed glance.

Another good minute of this sweet, sweet torture and he had you almost on the edge. Sweat was trickling down your brow, cheeks red and hot.  
“Oh… please, Con… Connor… hah! I’m gon… I’m gonna… I need... I need to… mhhhhh...”, you panted, frustration evident in your voice, heart beating a mile a minute. With your head thrown back, eyes closed, you kept rocking your whole body in sync with his movements to create more friction.  
For a moment there you thought he might not have heard you but then his mouth sped up, sucking and licking in earnest, fingers pushing in further and a smile forming on his lips that you could see and feel. You sighed contentedly. God, this was too good.

You were getting closer with each flick of his tongue. Oh, if he would just…  
Without a warning he crooked his fingers deep inside of you and a white light shot off behind your eyelids, setting your insides alight, flooding you with a tingling feeling that reached every cell of your body. You let out a long, drawn out moan, hands balled into fists, your nails digging into your palms.  
“Ohuuuuuuh…. fuck, Connorrrrrr...”, you keened out your release, not caring about the volume, highly oversensitive from the way his tongue had lapped you almost sore. He removed his fingers, kitten-licking you throughout your orgasm until you came down from your high.

Gently Connor caressed your strained and trembling thighs, carefully setting your leg down again, licking his lips while standing up.  
A smug smile on his face that fitted him so well.  
Oh, damn. What that face of his did to you. Quite literally now too.

You just grinned dopily up at him, not yet completely back in the realms of reality.  
Running a hand through your hair you sat back up, biting your lip while you tried to catch your breath.  
“That… oh god, Connor… That was… Wow. Just wow.”

He chuckled impishly, resting his hands besides your thighs on the hood, his face now leveled with yours.  
“I’m glad you enjoyedit”, he winked seductively at you.  
Taking advantage of this position you cupped his jaw in both your hands and kissed him sweetly once, wiping that stupid grin right of his face and tasting yourself on his tongue.

“Oh, that I did! Definitely. But I… I want... more. I need more. God… Connor I need more of you”, you all but groaned and slid your arms around his neck, attacking his mouth again.  
He melted into the kiss and straightened himself up a bit further, sliding your cardigan off your shoulders, tossing it somewhere behind himself.  
Gripping the hem of your shirt to pull it over your head, both of you reluctant to let go of each others lips for even just a second.

“What the lady wants the lady gets”, he mumbled before he kissed you again and went to easily open up the clasp of your bra with swift and nimble fingers, tossing it aside too. So much for men being too clumsy for that. Well not this one it seemed. Must be all that tinkering, you mused.  
While stealing your breath he ran his hands over your body, cherishing the feeling of direct skin to skin contact and you felt his calloused hands graze your sensitive nipples which hardened at the welcomed friction.  
Chasing each others mouths, both of you eagerly swallowed down the other one’s moans.  
“Too many clothes”, you murmured against Connor’s lips and tugged him closer by his waistband, cupping the very tented front. He shuddered when you squeezed him gently, a smile tugging at your lips when a deep rumble fell from his chest.  
Gotcha!

“Mhhhh”, he moaned, letting his head fall back and biting his lip. Damn if he didn‘t look all flustered and wanting right now.  
“What was that, pretty boy? You liked that, huh”, you asked teasingly.  
Connor nodded slowly, his eyes glazed over when his gaze fell back onto yours.  
“I know something you AND me will like even more”, you cooed and went to work on the fastening of his coveralls, untying the knotted belt that kept the pants around his waist, mindful to put as much pressure on the bulge in front of you as possible, smirking.  
Two could play that game.

“Could you… mmmh… could you please speed this up a little. I’m kinda…mhhh... in a situation here”, he mumbled, cheeks flushed and impatiently shifting his hips.  
Hadn't he just called you the impatient one? Huh. Well, the revenge was yours now.  
“I could”, you answered cockily, dragging your hands around his waist to slide them down the back of his pants, cupping his ass, "but I don’t really wanna.”  
Closing his eyes, Connor’s head fell forwards, his temple brushing yours, whimpering softly, desperately, wantonly.  
This would be forever your most favorite sound you decided.

“You’re such a cruel tease”, he complained but you heard him smile despite his words.  
In return you placed sweet little kisses on his pecs, his abs, feeling them twitch under the stimulation. Tracing them with your tongue you tasted a mix of sweat, oil and something very much and uniquely him. It was beguiling, making you want more and more.  
“And you”, you kept on kissing his upper body, kneading his firm cheeks, “are a temptation.” 

Connor looked down at you then, dazed and worked up, hair a mussed up mess, skin flushed. Oh, what a sight to behold. But he was right, maybe you really were a teensy bit cruel. Maybe.  
Smiling at him with fluttering lashes, playing coy. 

“Do you even know what you’ve done to me? I was such a good girl all my life. And then you came along and made me wanna do bad things with you”, you purred.  
Connor let his head fall back, eyes closing on their own account, humming out long and deep in agreement.  
“Yeah... Hmmm.... I’m a bad boy”, his voice almost failed him, it was barely above a raspy whisper now.

You hooked your fingers in the waistband of his pants and boxers and slowly slid them down his toned hips. His head lolling to the side.  
“And do you know what bad boys, like yourself, have to do”, you asked all flirtatiously, surprising yourself by your odd and lewd behaviour.  
Connor shook his head slowly and sucked in a breath when the layers of fabric dragged over his straining erection.  
"Me", you breathed out hotly and pushed his clothes all the way down, letting them pool at his ankles before he stepped out of them automatically, kicking them to the side

You inhaled deeply when he was finally bare before you, eyes going wide for a moment. Not that the bulge straining against his pants had left much room for imagination but seeing him now, erection standing up proud and to full attention against his belly, made you excited and jittery tenfold. And your lady parts too.  
He was, from what you could tell, bigger than average, thicker too and you had no idea if it would fit. After all it had been quite some time. But you couldn’t wait to find out.  
Licking your fore- and middle finger you traced the vein on the underside of his shaft with mild pressure straight up to the cut tip, spreading the precum with your thumb. Only to give him a full stroke down again, making him groan so beautifully and buck into your grip, furrowing his brows.  
"Aren‘t you just a sight for sore eyes“, you purred. 

You could have done this for hours just to hear him lose all of his control but chose to let go and instead tangled a hand in the necklace of his dog tags.  
"So, will you do me, bad boy", you asked sweetly.  
Connor put his hands on your knees, spreading them wider, stepping forward, eyes burning with lust.  
"You bet", he answered curtly and captured your mouth once more with an insatiable hunger. You let yourself fall back, dragging him along by the necklace, your other hand on his shoulder blade for support, feeling the weight of his cock on your belly.  
"Connor… please… I need you inside of me", you whimpered and he nodded again.  
"I need that too", he answered out of breath, nipping your neck.  
You felt the tip of his erection nudge at your entrance, slicking it up even more. You crossed your ankles on the small of his back, bracing yourself for what was to come.

Connor let his forehead fall to your collarbone, growling deep with frustration, hot breath on your skin.  
“I… We can’t… sorry”, Connor said then and damn, if he didn’t sound heartbroken.  
You frowned. What the actual hell?!  
“I don’t have protection on me”, he told you, voice small, looking up into your eyes apologetically.  
Your huff turned into a chuckle.  
“It’s alright. I’m taken care of. We’re good to go”, you assured him, rubbing his back.  
He contemplated this for a short moment.  
“It’ll be a mess nevertheless...”, Connor tried to reason. Was he stalling? Did he change his mind all of a sudden? God, that man was driving you nuts!  
“Just… for god’s sake, Connor, please! I really need you to pound me into next week like now”, you keened and then saw the grin on his face. What a cocky little…

OH! The next word escaping you, for all you could do was gasp and fight for air, caught off guard by the suddenness of his thick length pushing into your tight and wet heat. Enveloping him. Welcoming him. Oh, fucking hell. It was incredible.  
A loud, drawn out moan falling from your lips  
He was stretching you, almost too much, but only almost. It was mesmerizing. You felt his tip and every vein on him gliding against your inner walls, every inch so breathtakingly intense.

Connor took his sweet time, grunting and groaning, attempting to bury himself into you completely, giving you time to adjust, nuzzling your neck.  
“Oh fuck, Connor… you’re… hnnnnng”, you mumbled, digging your fingers into his back and the nape of his neck when he kissed the spot behind your ear.  
“Uh huh… Oh god, you fit me like a glove, baby”, he mewled, still pushing, thrusting lightly against a little resistance, sliding home a little more forcefully with one last shove.  
A high pitched cry was torn from your throat when he bottomed out, his hips flush against yours. You could swear you felt him in your throat, squirming a little, needing a moment to collect yourself and getting used to the feeling of being filled up so completely.

Connor murmured a quiet and affectionate 'sorry' into the skin of your jawline before he cupped your cheek. He kissed the tip of your nose upon seeing your face contorted with pleasure and pain.  
“Are you alright”, he whispered, slight worry tinging his words.  
What a dear.  
“Mhh… Yeah, just... just gimme a second”, you answered quietly, eyes still screwed shut tightly.  
Keeping perfectly still, watching you closely, Connor waited until your features softened and gave a testing nudge when he thought you felt comfortable. And was rewarded with a gasped 'ah!' while you arched your back.

“Okay. You can… You can go now”, you said, looking up at him, face flushed, mouth already slack. Whoa, this was going to be one hell of a ride.  
Connor held your gaze, looking down at you tenderly, smiling before he bit his lip.  
And then his hips started moving.

He went slow at first, pulling out just a little before pushing back in to the hilt carefully. Making you moan and whimper out his name over and over. Fuelled on by that, he gripped your waist firmly but not too tight as to not leave marks and sped up, daring to pull out a little further every time and plunge back in.  
His breath coming out in short, harsh puffs accompanied by sounds of pure and unadulterated bliss.  
“Oh! … Oh god! … Oh, yeah... just…. like that”, you were ecstatic by the time his hips snapped back and forth into yours in a fast and brutal rhythm, his balls slapping wetly against the back of your thighs. You were sure walking would be out of the question for the next couple of days without wincing and thinking of this. But that was a sacrifice you were gladly willing to make.

So you arched up, trying to meet his every forward thrust and intensify the pounding he gave you.  
You were both soon panting, out of breath, hearts racing for the finish line. It felt heavenly.

“You… you look so… oh fuck... yeah... fuck… so beautiful”, Connor’s voice was an octave lower than usual and shaky with pleasure, “all flustered and … hah!... needy… oh fuck, yeah!”  
You grabbed his upper arms, head thrown back, pressed onto the metal hood as far as it would go. If he kept up this pace you wouldn’t last much longer.  
God, he knew what he was doing!

Somehow Connor seemed to sense it, pushing in slower but just as deep now, drawing out your orgasm, keeping you on the edge.  
“Oh fuck Connor! I... hah! aaah! … can’t… I can’t! Pleeeeaseee...”, you keened when he bent down to capture your mouth sloppily, a string of saliva connecting your lips to his.  
“You can, baby. I know… mhhh, fuck… you can. Just a little… hah!... little bit more”, he praised and kept on his torturing slow pace, hitting a spot inside of you that nobody had ever reached before.  
At least you didn’t recall anybody ever making you feel this way. Like your bones were vibrating, singing to the song of Connor taking you to a new level of paradise.

You drew his head down, kissing him again, deeper now, biting his lower lip.  
“Please… Connorrrrr… ah!... Oh yeah… Please I need to… haaa!... Pleaseeeee!”  
You felt a familiar knot forming in your belly. You needed to come. You just needed that delicious feeling of pure delight. God, you had never been fucked like that before.

Connor just shook his head, playfully grinning down at you.  
“Shhh… I got you… haaaah!... I got you.”  
How he was able to keep his composure like that was beyond you. But even he had to have his limitations, whining and wailing, mumbling your name and obscenities all the while. His face was beside yours now, cheeks touching. Hot puffs of air on your shoulder and neck.  
Oh, his moans were perfect, desperate and frantic. He was getting close too!

Connor changed the angle of his thrusts then and hit a very sensitive spot, making you choke out a cry out with every thrust.  
“Oh fuck!”  
And the was speeding up, increasing the force again. This was exactly what you needed now.

Connor connected his lips to yours gently and brought his hand between your bodies, fingers skimming over your clit.  
“Are you … hah! ready to tumble, baby? Mmmhhhh... I wanna...vah!... hear you scream”, he mumbled against your lips, breathing ragged.  
You nodded, humming in agreement. Yes, please. It was about damn time.  
Circling your clit had you bucking up and sobbing but Connor gladly swallowed down every sound you made for a while.

There was nothing you could do when the feeling intensified, your climax was approaching fast now. Just a little more...  
“Come on… ah!... Come for me, baby. … Let go”, Connor encouraged you, his fingers working you towards the fall.

And then you did fall apart, shattering into a million little pieces that were immediately put back together, warmth spreading through your whole body, lighting you on fire, making your head spin and your ears buzz.  
You were suddenly very aware of the blood rushing through your veins, every nerve ending sensitive to receive input, a sweet enveloping dizziness settling over you.  
Your eyes closed and you cried out Connor’s name desperately, not a care in the world if the whole neighbourhood could hear you.

You clung onto Connor for dear life, burying your face in his neck, pushing your heels into the small of Connor’s back to draw him closer when the wave of ecstasy washed over you. Needing him to keep you grounded, making sure you would not just float away while he rode out your orgasm.

Clenching around him, was Connor’s cue to chase his own release too, needing it just as bad as you did. His thrusts became erratic, moaning frenziedly while little beads of sweat fell onto your face.  
“Come for me Con… come for me”, you breathed and that was all it took for him to come undone. He went tense, rigid and let out a feral and guttural mix between a cry and a groan, howling out his pent up tension. 

Oh, that sound made a shiver run down your spine, triggering something deep inside the primal part of your brain.  
You really wanted to hear it again!  
Still holding onto him you felt him pulsing, spilling warm spurts of his seed so very deep inside of you, coating your inner walls. 

Connor collapsed on top of you, mindful not to crush you with his weight despite being wrapped up in a post-coital daze himself.  
You could feel him softening between your legs, going limp after having spent himself completely in you.  
Propping himself up on his forearms he was about to pull out, but you kept him firmly in place with a nudge of your heels to his backside.  
“Don’t... not yet. Stay like that for a while”, you mumbled, totally fucked out, arms and legs feeling like jelly.  
Connor nodded weakly.  
Snaking your arms around his neck your drew him close, his forehead resting on your shoulder, letting him regain his breath while you peppered his cheek with small kisses to every freckle you could reach. His curls tickled your sensitive skin.  
While you both lay there, tangled, basking in the afterglow, you felt him smile into your skin, placing soft kisses to your collarbone.

When he was done with that he looked into your eyes and you saw the familiar, deeply satisfied expression you were feeling yourself right now. You couldn’t help but kiss his dopey grin. Again and again.  
“That… that was… I don’t even have a word for it”, he murmured, still breathing heavily.  
“Hm… It was amazing... I didn’t know it could be THIS good.”  
You winced slightly when he shifted, giving you an inkling of the extent of the soreness that would await you tomorrow morning.

“I wasn’t too rough, was I”, Connor asked tenderly, brows furrowed again, as if he had just read your mind.  
“Nope”, you let the ‘p’ pop on your lips, “it was just right. Are you sure you’re not... Casanova or something? Jeez!”  
You let out a breathy laugh.  
He placed a lingering kiss on your lips, full of intimacy and yearning, making you dizzy all over again.

When you parted he gazed down at you lovingly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up, hm? Also... my back is killing me”, he chuckled and lifted himself up to stand, his cock slipping from you and you felt his cum trickle out and down your thighs.  
Leaving you feeling so… empty all of a sudden.  
“Uh huh. Yeah, mine is complaining too”, you flinched while sitting up on the hood, hoping Connor hadn’t noticed while he was looking for something that would do the trick by the sink on the wall.

God, you couldn’t believe it. You had just had sex with the equally handsome and cute mechanic! The one you had been lusting after for a week now, crushing on like a teenage girl that discovered her feelings for boys for the first time. And apparently he had the hots for you too. Could this day get any better?

You watched as Connor wet a washcloth, buck-naked except for his work boots and sweat making his skin glisten even more than before. Oh, if that wasn’t the most beautiful view! Something you could definitely get used to. You worried the inside of your lip absentmindedly, your eyes trained on his beautiful backside.

When Connor came back he had a jaunty smile tugging at his lips and brought the cloth up to your mound, carefully cleaning up the remnants of your wild adventure.  
Oh, what a gentleman. The cloth was drenched in warm water!  
Your head lolled to the side watching him being concentrated on the task at his hands with a strange fondness.

“I think I’ll have to wash and polish the car again. THOROUGHLY”, he smirked and peered up at you playfully.  
“I’ll help you with that”, you offered, grinning yourself.  
He threw the cloth onto the ground when he was done, bending down to retrieve your carelessly discarded clothes.  
“And next time we should totally do this on a bed”, you suggested nonchalantly, hoping and praying this wouldn’t be a one time thing for him.  
Because Connor had ruined your for everybody else. 

“I’d like that very much”, he smirked and came up to kiss you once again with all he had. Your heart doing a somersault when you caught the meaning of his words, melting into his lips. YES! OH GOD YES!  
This had to be a dream. A wonderful, mindblowing dream. 

A deep, booming voice, trickling with disgust, startled the both of you, heads snapping to the roller doors, eyes wide with terror when you saw Hank standing there, squinting at the scene before him.  
“Argh, for fuck’s sake Connor! Have you ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!”


End file.
